1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scent dispersal systems and more particularly pertains to a new burstable scent bead system for permitting selective bursting of beads to release an aromatic scent from the interior of the beads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scent dispersal system is known in the prior art. More specifically, scent dispersal system heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,163,065; 5,341,634; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,562; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,041,289; 1,397,458; and 4,250,997.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose the new burstable scent bead system of the invention as the burstable scent bead system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting selective bursting of beads to release an aromatic scent from the interior of the beads.
The present invention provides a new burstable scent beads apparatus wherein the same can be utilized for relaxation by selective bursting of beads to release an aromatic scent from the interior of the beads.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a support having a surface, and a plurality of beads mounted on the surface of the support, with each of the beads comprising an outer wall defining an interior space. The outer wall of each of the beads is flexibly deformable by pressure applied to the outer wall, and is ruptureable by pressure applied to the outer wall to create an opening in the outer wall into the interior space of the bead. A scent vapor is located in the interior space of the bead such that application of pressure to the outer wall of the bead on the surface of the support releases the scent vapor from the interior space of the bead and into an environment exterior to the bead.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.